¿Quién soy?
by IceIceBBY
Summary: Emil despierta sin memoria entre los escombros de su casa, incapaz de sentir dolor y apenas alguna que otra emoción, se pregunta quien es realmente. Tras conocer a Xiang intentará localizar a Lukas,el único que tiene las respuestas a sus preguntas, pero no sabe que el peligro se acerca a él poco a poco. Fail summary :I Sci-Fi dramático y amoroso


Hay muy pocos fic HongIce y por aquí y bueno esta historia llevaba rondando mi cabeza un tiempo y al final me animé a escribirla.

**Advertencias: **AU humano, drama por doquier, seguramente mal vocabulario, yaoi etc

**Diálogo **en negrita

_Pensamiento _en cursiva

**Nombres humanos**

Noruega: Lukas Bondevik

Islandia: Emil Bondevik

Dinamarca: Mathias Kohler

Hong Kong: Xiang Wang

Corea S: Yong Soo Wang

Seborga: Marcello Vargas

** XXXXX**

* * *

Como si de una antigua película cinematográfica se tratara, pequeños fragmentos de su memoria pasan rápidamente.

"_La casa está muy vacía desde que Lukas se mudó a la ciudad para estudiar ¿No crees?" _

"_Solo voy a sacarte sangre, no te preocupes, no te dolerá"_

_"¡Oh! ¡Mira los datos! Todo está yendo correctamente, pronto estará terminado ¿No es genial?_"

"_Hagamos la primera prueba, será solo un pinchacito, no te dolerá"_

"_¿Recuerdas lo que te regalé por tu décimo cumpleaños? ¿No? No pasa nada, mañana probaremos de nuevo"_

"_Ahh..Te encontré..Buen chico, hiciste bien en esconderte...Lo han...destruido tod-cofcof...Busca a Lukas..Tiene que..Ugh.. Protegerte...Toma esto...Aquí dentro está el chip, tiene todos los datos..Cuelgatelo y dáselo a Lukas cuando lo encuentres...Cof cof...Las llamas...Vete antes de que se derrumbe la casa...Corre... ¡Emil!" _

Abrió los ojos lentamente -**¿Qué a sido ese sueño? No puedo..Recordarlo bien- **Aunque tenía los ojos abiertos no podía ver nada, ni siquiera podía moverse, atrapado bajo los escombros de lo que una vez fue su hogar lo único que podía hacer era intentar comprender la situación.

-**Emil es...¿Mi nombre?- **Murmuró en tono tranquilo. Sentía un enorme peso sobre el pecho y la boca le sabía a sangre. Sin embargo no sentía dolor alguno, tal vez ya se estaba muriendo, por eso no sentía dolor, eso era lo que Emil creía.

Cerró los ojos, si la muerte iba a venir a por él no se resistiría, después de todo no recordaba quien era, en su cabeza solo resonaba la gruesa y dulzona voz de un hombre sin rostro que se había referido a él como Emil y el nombre de un tal Lukas. A decir verdad no lo comprendía, no tenía recuerdos, seguramente se estaba muriendo y aún así no sentía temor o intranquilidad, en su interior reinaba la calma.

El albino volvió a abrir los ojos, soltó un pequeño "Oh.." al ver que la mañana había llegado y los rayos de sol comenzaban a iluminar el lugar. ¿Seguía vivo? Sin duda eso no se lo esperaba. Llevó las manos hasta la viga de madera que se encontraba en su pecho y dificultosamente, haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza consiguió apartarla. Se incorporó y sacudió los restos y suciedad de su camiseta, estaba medio quemada, con rasgones, ennegrecida y manchada de sangre, pero se podía apreciar como antes esa camiseta había sido de color blanco.

Levantó la estropeada prenda que apenas cubría su cuerpo, una enorme marca morada recorría su pecho en diagonal desde la cadera hasta el hombro izquierdo, resaltando enormemente al contraste de su pálida piel, también tenía varios cortes y quemaduras pero a eso no le dio mucha importancia. Deslizó con suavidad su mano sobre el hematoma.

_-Esto debería doler..¿Qué es lo que anda mal conmigo?-_

A su alrededor todo eran escombros carbonizados, el persistente olor a madera quemada le molestaba. Frunció el ceño y se puso en pie, no entendía nada ¿Quién era? ¿Qué hacía ahí? ¿Cómo había sobrevivido? ¿Por qué no sentía dolor? ¿Quién es ese hombre del que solo puede recordar su voz? ¿Quién es Lukas?

Comenzó a caminar sin saber muy bien hacia dónde dirigirse. Unos suaves golpecitos en la clavícula hacen que Emil se percate de que tiene algo colgado del cuello. -**¿Hm?- **Agarró el colgante entre sus dedos índice y pulgar y lo levanto hasta situarlo enfrente de sus ojos. Un pequeño óvalo, plateado y desgastado, seguramente viejo, ya que el grabado que tiene apenas es reconocible. -**¿Un...pájaro?- **Con la vaga sensación de que ese colgante significa algo volvió a ponerse a caminar.

Entró a lo que parecía ser el cuarto de baño y se miro en el espejo roto de la pared -**Así que..Así es como luzco..- **Aparentemente debía tener unos 16 años, 17 tal vez..Ojos violeta y debajo de toda esa suciedad una piel clara y cabello blanco.

La mayor parte de los restos de sangre se encontraban en su cabeza, hundió la mano entre sus cabellos, palpó con sus dedos y notó que tenía una brecha. Cómo no, no le dolía, tampoco es que le gustara sentir dolor, pero aun sin memoria era lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que eso no era una buena señal, al menos no era normal.

Recorrió toda la casa pero no había nada más que escombros por todos lados, ni un solo libro, ni una sola fotografía, ni una sola pista que le dijera quién era. Nada, no pudo encontrar nada.

Salió de la casa por una ventana, la puerta que se supuso que daba a la calle estaba bloqueada. Estaba en medio del bosque ¿Qué se suponía que iba a hacer ahora? Sin recuerdos, solo con su nombre, un colgante y...Lukas. ¿Debería buscarlo? Era posible que Lukas tuviera las respuestas a las preguntas de Emil pero ¿Cómo encontrarlo? Solo tenía su nombre, no sabía su apellido, no sabía su rostro, ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba la ciudad y si por casualidad ese tal Lukas vivía en la ciudad mas cercana.

Suspiró pesadamente y comenzó a caminar arrastrando sus descalzos y magullados pies.

Horas y horas caminando y todavía no había salido del bosque. Emil tenía la sensación de que una de dos, o ese bosque era inmenso, o estaba caminando en círculos. Fuera lo que fuese ya no podía más, varias veces había vomitado sangre, le temblaban las piernas, se le hacía difícil el respirar y su campo de visión se estaba apagando. Cayó con un fuerte y seco golpe contra el suelo y ahí todo se volvió negro.

[…]

El lugar perfecto para estudiar sin duda es la biblioteca, la gente va allí para estudiar o leer en silencio, básicamente para eso están las bibliotecas ¿No? Pero muy a su pesar esta es ya la tercera vez que Lukas resopla. Tratando de concentrarse en sus apuntes lo único que su cerebro capta es el ruidito incesante procedente de la persona que está sentado a su lado y que no deja de golpear repetidamente el bolígrafo contra el cuaderno.

-**Hey L..- **El chico, rubio y de cabello alborotado inclina su silla hacia atrás balanceándose.

-**No- **Lukas le interrumpe seco y cortante sin apartar la vista de los libros.

-**Pero si todavía no he dicho nada- **

**-Mathias intento estudiar- **

**-Ya ya, pero si pudieras ayudarme solo con esta parte que no entiendo bien..¿Si?- **Juntó sus manos en un gesto de súplica.

Lukas se giró, apoyando su brazo en el respaldo de la silla y permaneció mirando a Mathias con rostro inexpresivo -**¿Por qué te metiste en esta carrera si no se te da bien?- **Suelta un suspiro. -**Siempre me estás pidiendo ayuda y ni siquiera te gusta- **

Lukas conoció a Mathias en el instituto, y desde que se conocieron han sido prácticamente inseparables. Se podría decir que Mathias es su mejor amigo, incluso con la gran diferencia de personalidades se llevan bastante bien. Se conocen el uno al otro, aún habiendo formulado la pregunta, Lukas ya sabía la respuesta que le daría.

-_Porque no tendré tiempo para verte-_

-**Es que si estudio otra cosa nunca tendré tiempo para verte, además medicina no está tan mal, es solo que a veces se me complica un poco- **Respondió sonriente y Lukas simplemente volteó su rostro de nuevo a los apuntes -**¡Oh! Ya que estamos...Siempre quise preguntártelo, elegiste esto por tu hermano ¿No?-**

El rostro de Lukas se ensombrece, aprieta con fuerza el bolígrafo y responde manteniendo su monótona voz -**Creí haberte dicho que yo ya no tengo hermano- **Recoge sus cosas y tras guardarlas en su mochila, sus apagados y profundos ojos azul oscuro se cruzan con los azul claro de Mathias -**No vuelvas a mencionarlo- **

**-Pe..-**

Se levantó y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la salida dejando al rubio atrás con la palabra en la boca. La melancolía se apodera de Lukas cada vez que recuerda a su hermano. Emil, su adorado hermano menor había muerto hace cinco años por una extraña enfermedad que lentamente destruía sus órganos internos, le torturó con dolor hasta el último de sus días.

Ni el paso del tiempo ha conseguido hacerle olvidar los desgarradores gritos de dolor de su hermano, mucho menos podrá olvidar las discusiones con su padre, no quería perder a su hermano, pero no podía soportar verlo sufrir de esa manera y saber que no podrían curarle...Era mejor dejarle descansar tal y como el propio Emil pedía a gritos cuando el dolor era insoportable.

Pero el momento que está grabado a fuego en su corazón y mente es esa mañana soleada, donde tembloroso y llorando sujetaba la mano de Emil, mientras éste en su último suspiro le decía "Hermano, no llores te quiero" Su voz se apagó esa mañana junto con su sufrimiento.

Solo tenía 16 años. Lukas se recuerda a si mismo murmurando eso una y otra vez frente a la tumba de su hermano. Tres años después descubrió algo repugnante en el sótano de su casa, no pudo soportarlo por mucho tiempo y acabó mudándose a la ciudad, en mas de un año no ha vuelto a pisar su casa.

**-Eso no es Emil. Yo no soy como mi padre- **

[…]

En la ciudad hay tres importantes familias y todos saben de ellas, tienen inmensas fortuna debido a sus empresas. Los rumores dicen que en realidad son tres mafias y que acabarán peleando por el control de la ciudad. Pero a fin de cuentas los rumores son solo rumores.

-**El muy idiota empezó a gritar "Es el nieto de un mafioso no te acerques a él" y la chica salió corriendo asustada.. Pfo ya es que ni con turistas me dejan ligar-**

Marcello es el más joven de la familia Vargas, o como todo el mundo los llama secretamente "La mafia Italiana"

-**Marcello no le eches la culpa a otros, la chica salió corriendo porque eres feo y punto, ¿A que si, Xiang?-**

**-...-**

**-¿Ves? Eso es un si-**

Yong Soo y Xiang pertenecen a la familia Wang, es la familia con mas miembros, pero también la que menos capital tiene de las tres, todos se refieren a ellos como "La mafia China"

La tercera, la familia Braginski es algo siniestra...

-**¿Eh? ¡Repite eso si te atreves!- **Marcello se abalanza sobre el asiático provocando que ambos caigan al suelo y comienzan una amistosa pelea.

Son adolescentes que pertenecen a familias importantes, nada mas. Si sus familias se traen negocios sucios o no ellos no lo saben, tampoco tienen interés en saberlo, el simple hecho de tener que soportar tantas miradas ya les supone un gran peso y presión. Y como cada día, el mejor lugar para alejarse de todas esas miradas es el bosque.

**-Me rindo..Ya, para, para, que me duele...-**

**-¡Ja! Te gané, soy el mejor. Xiang ¿Has vis...¿Eh? ¿Dónde está?-**

**-¿Hm? ¿Se ha ido?-**

Xiang caminaba sin rumbo con las manos en los bolsillos, no es que no disfrutara pasar el tiempo con Yong Soo y Marcello, es solo que a veces le gustaba estar solo, y "a veces" quiere decir, la mayor parte del tiempo. Tampoco es que fuera un antisocial, pero últimamente los problemas no hacían mas que venir uno detrás de otro y sin darse cuenta se estaba acercando a otro gran problema.

El asiático siguió caminando hasta encontrarse con algo que nunca hubiera imaginado encontrar a simple vista en el bosque. ¿Un cadáver? Fue lo primero que pensó al ver el cuerpo inmóvil, sucio y ensangrentado. Pateó levemente el hombro y se esperó alguna reacción.

-**Vaya pues si que está muerto- **Se quedó mirándolo fijamente. Parecía un adolescente como él ¿Cómo ha acabado este chico así? Se preguntaba.

-**Du...e...le...- **Una suave voz, casi como un suspiro salió de los labios del albino

-**¿Está vivo?- **El castaño se agachó, poniéndose en cuclillas frente a Emil y con cuidado le dio la vuelta al cuerpo poniéndolo boca arriba -**Hey ¿Es...-** Se interrumpió al ver el gran hematoma sobre su pecho a través de los agujeros de la camiseta, observó los cortes, quemaduras y la sangre reseca en su cabello.

A decir verdad no estaba preocupado, no le conocía así que le daba exactamente igual si moría o no, pero estaba sorprendido por como es que un chico que aparentaba su edad había acabado así.

**-Pa...pá...due..le..mata..me..- **Una pequeña lagrima se escapa por los cerrados ojos del albino.

-¿_Está inconsciente?- _

_-_**Como que no soy tu padre y no voy a matarte, venga aguanta un poco- **No sabía por qué lo estaba haciendo, nunca antes había ayudado a un desconocido. Xiang solo se preocupaba por su familia, nadie mas. No comprendía que clase de impulso le llevó a cargar a aquel chico sobre su espalda y echar a correr en dirección a la ciudad.

Pero no tenía intención de pagarle el hospital, suficiente acto de bondad de su parte estaba recibiendo el albino, lo tiraría en la puerta del hospital y se iría. Si, esa era una buena idea, tampoco quería aguantar las preguntas que seguramente le harían en el hospital.

** XXXXX**

* * *

Hasta aquí el primer capitulo, espero que les haya gustado :)


End file.
